legends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Name: Tom Email:t_bone_the_man@hotmail.com Character Info Real Name: Kal El (Birth) Clark Joseph Kent (Legal Name) Age: 89 Born Feb 26th 1985(Discovered on Kent Farm then only a few days old) Current Alias: Superman Former Alias: Joseph Kent, Superboy Family: Jonathan Kent (Adoptive Father Died 2005) Martha Kent (Adoptive) Jor El (Father Died Earth Year 1985) Lara El (Mother Died Earth Year 1985) History: Kal El was born on the Planet Kypton to Jor El the planets leading Scientist and to Lara El. Jor El knew that his planet was doomed and after many Futile attempts to convinced his Government of the impending Doom he began construction on a space ship to remove them from the planet. When he realized he did not have time to construct a ship able to take himself and his family he created one just for his Only Son Kal El. Only a few days old his wife and him sent him on his way to the only planet that Jor El felt was fitting enough for his Son and that planet Was Earth. Kal El was sent away mere hours before the planet was destroyed and he traveled for nearly a week at light speeds to earth where he crash landed on Earth with a Ton of Meteors from his planet scattered all over the world. He landed on a Farm in Kansas where Jonathan and Martha Kent discovered his ship on their property. They adopted him as their own and hid his secret from everyone including Kal El till he was 13 years old when his powers began to manifest themselves. By 17 all his powers had manifested themselves, while he struggled to keep his secret he continue on life and worked in numerous small jobs in Smallville including being the lead reporter and eventual Editor of the Smallville Newspaper the "Small Times" at the age of 22 he donned a Suit he made using materials discovered in the ship that brought him to earth and became Superman he had always felt he wanted to do more in life and this was his calling. The year was 2007 and when Superman arrived he became a change to the world, No one had seen such raw power from a being in recent times, His pressence struck Awe in some,Hope in others and even Fear everyone wondered what his pressence on Earth really meant, as no other Kryptonian had ever been reported on earth before. He served Earth for two years before Clark Kent moved to Metropolis to begin his career as a Reporter for the Daily Planet. Clark met Lois Lane the first day he arrived to work and for the last 8 years he has worked with her side by side keeping two secrets from her, his identity as Superman and his love for her. Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, The average Kryptonian possesses the potential for the following power set: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. **'Super-Hearing': Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. **'Enhanced Vision' Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Kryptonians are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. **'Invulnerability': The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. A byproduct of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not. **'Superhuman Stamina': Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. **'Superhuman Strength': A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of their musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. **'Superhuman Speed': Kryptonians are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other speedsters in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super-Breath': Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs. **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite' **'Vulnerability to Magic'